


Sick of You

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it man flu or bird flu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakaseheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/gifts).



"You're sick."

The idiot sat down beside him on the bed. Ankh's head snapped around. "I am not," he said instantly, because saying it would make it so. What the hell did the idiot think he was talking about, anyway? Just because he couldn't stop sneezing and his eyes were an odd red colour that had absolutely nothing to do with being possessed or being a Greeed...

He realised his hands were squeezing Eiji's upper arms when Eiji said, "Ow."

"I'm _sick_ ," Ankh said in absolute horror. He didn't want to be sick. This was awful. How was he going to cope? 

"It won't kill you," Eiji told him, voice mostly patient. "You just need to lie down and drink plenty of fluids." 

He jerked his head behind him, where there was a little tray, with water and some kind of tablets. 

"But-"

"Lie down."

He wasn't doing it because Eiji was right about how to deal with this. Definitely not. And he didn't take the painkillers and drink water because Eiji said so. And when Eiji slid into bed with him later that evening, he definitely didn't back into Eiji and sigh when Eiji wrapped an arm around his waist because it felt good.

He only did all that because his judgement was impaired. 

He was sick, after all.


End file.
